


Perspective

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Perspective

In the months it took for the snow to melt and the ice to thaw, Ray thought he had gotten over his thing for Fraser. Nearly dying of hypothermia and heading out on an ill-advised adventure to find the remains of an ill-fated expedition was enough to put things in rather harsh perspective.

Maybe it had been the uniform, the whole super-Mountie thing during the two years in Chicago that had made Ray read an unexpected friendship as holding the possibility for something more. Watching Fraser drive a sled, build fires, and attempt to keep both of them from getting frostbite, had slowly cooled Ray's hope and desire.

Ray looked out the small window of the rudimentary cabin and squinted. The sun was up, it was past dawn. Fraser had let him sleep late this morning. Maybe because he was getting ready to ship Ray back to Chicago soon, Ray couldn't help but thinking. He got up and shrugged into his clothes and walked outside.

Ray was wrong. Fraser was swinging an axe, cutting wood methodically, in faded jeans and a rumpled plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, unbuttoned just far enough to reveal his neck and part of his chest. A couple days worth of stubble covered his face, his hair was uncombed.

"Good morning Ray." Fraser shook Ray out of a very elaborate fantasy involving shoving Fraser up against a tree and helping him out of his clothes. Ray swallowed hard and decided to hell with perspective. He closed the distance between them and grabbed Fraser by the front of his shirt, kissing him, shaking, silently begging Fraser to want him back.

Fraser pulled Ray in closer, kissing him back, and half-dragged, half-carried Ray into the cabin. They pulled off their clothes, letting them lay where they fell. Fraser pushed Ray down onto the bed and settled himself onto Ray, pressing their erections together. Ray closed his eyes, feeling the sunlight pour through the window and warm his skin.

"Ray, open your eyes." Fraser was looking at him, eyes full of surprise and joy. "I thought you would push me away," he said.

Ray just put his arms around Fraser and held him closer. "Never."


End file.
